Monstar Eye records
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: A series of one shots that act as mini prologues and back-stories of how my ocs on how they got they together to form their group and got their powers and how they met the countries.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've come up with a general plot for my Hetalia fic Basically after Germany meets his daughter Lydia the rest of the countries meet her friends who are all descendants of monsters and demons. Lydia is a Medusa, Cara and her twin Mia are a shadow person and siren and Jude is a Kitsune and I'm still coming up with the others which form the group Monstar eye, anyway, how they gain their powers is that hey have to die first, then they revive after death. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Note:**_** these one shots take place before the main story and acts as the starting point of how Monstar Eye members met and got their powers.**_

_**the melancholy of the Medusa part 1: Agatha**_

Surprise that's the face Agatha always held as she observed humans…Oh! How rude you're probably wondering why she called the towns people human right? Well you see Agatha isn't normal she isn't human, at least that's what she been hearing her entire life no knows where she came from, she just showed up as a young child at the outskirts of town one day injured and sick,

at first the people were kind helpful to her that was until the saw her inhuman appearance her pointed teeth, ice-blue eyes with red silted pupils and snow white hair that moved like snakes and the odd scale-like markings on her cheeks and forehead, needless to say she terrified them the town orphaning forced her to live in a shed and would beat and insult her if she didn't stay out of sight.

One day a young wealthy noble woman by the name of Edna approached Agatha to be her daughter and heir, Now Edna was an odd woman as towns people would say she was into the supernatural and all that jazz, so after hearing about a demon living amongst them was intriguing to her at first the headmistress of the orphanage tried to discourage Edna from adopting Agatha as they had plenty of prefect and normal children for her raise but Edna wasn't having it and with that Agatha never returned to the orphanage ever again.

Agatha lived a very happy life with her new mother who loved her just as much Agatha loved her one day a man approached Edna for her hand in marriage and although she accepted she had suspicions that it wasn't for love but for her money and she was right when Edna wasn't around her fiancée would spend her money on liquor and other women and he would insult and attack Agatha when they were alone together.

The breaking point was when he came home drunk and angry and attacked Edna after they argued causing her to break off their engagement in a fit of rage the man shoved Edna down the stairs breaking her back rendering her paralyzed for the rest of her life Agatha and the servants came out after hearing her mother's screams and attacked the man he knocked the maid and butler off him and went after the two woman as he rushed at them Agatha used her powers on him turning him to stone revealing herself as a Medusa.

Many years later somewhere along the line Agatha stopped aging still looking to be in her late teens or early twenties while her mother grew older Agatha knew their days together were coming to an end as Edna died she left everything to Agatha who used her inheritance to move and build a home away from the town that feared her so much another decade would pass before she interacted with another human besides her servants.

It was a stormy night as a young traveler wandered into to town and took shelter in a pub sat he sat silently drinking his coffee when an old man beckoned him over the young man looked around before standing up went to the old man's table.

"um…do you need something sir?" he asked timidly

"Never seen you before are ya new here lad?"

"uh…No I'm just passing through but got caught in the storm."

"hmm, I see…well while you're here mind the woods Boy." The old man warned causing the young man's peaking curiosity.

"Why are there bears or something?"

"no, lad something more terrifying."

"what could be more scary then a bear?"

"something that was thought to be a myth…a Medusa."

Suddenly the pub got quiet as the old man continued talked intriguing the younger man even more the old stated how he was just a boy when this odd little girl showed up and how some rich lady adopted her but after that woman died no one had seen girl since until a hunter stumbled on to some old manor in the woods according to the hunter he saw this white haired girl stare down a wolf turning it to stone with her gaze.

But seems the old man's warning backfired seeing as the young man was now adamant about seeing this monster for himself as the storm calmed down the traveler made his way through the woods far away from the town where he stumbled upon a very old and small grave marker that read: [Edna beloved friend and mother],

the young man furrowed his brow in confusion before for digging into his bag and pulling out a flower he made from a newspaper setting it down on the grave and smiled sympathetically he felt bad for this Edna by the looks of it seemed no one visits her grave much just as he was about to go on with his search he heard a twig snap behind him the young man whirled and felt as if time stopped.

Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen staring back at with a fearful expression it was then he noticed her snake-like features but oddly enough it didn't scare him it mystified him he took a step forward causing the girl to step back.

"it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl stared at him surprised that he didn't run or seem to be afraid of her taking a deep breath she calmed herself down and held her hand out.

"Agatha"

The young man blushed and smiled coyly at her before taking her hand.

"Hello Agatha, I'm Isaac Boer."

After that night Isaac kept returning to those woods to visit Agatha more time they spent together the more in love they fell eventually they got married and had a child a baby girl they named Aisling who very frail but none the less very active child but as went Agatha started to become well aware of her husband mortality but Isaac told her that if he grew old a died a least he die happy that Agatha had Aisling to keep her company so she was never alone.

13 years later while out by the towns harbor collecting food and supplies Isaac was drafted into the army where he was sent to the front lines where he was killed in action a letter of his death was sent to his wife and child by an old friend of the family who taking care while he was gone Agatha was devastated she barely ate, rarely talked and almost never came out of her room one day Aisling and a maid went to wake her up only to find that she had past away in her sleep everyone said it was because she was sick but Aisling knew it was from a broken heart.

_**11 years later **_

"_**vhat is Jou're name mädchen?" the german man asked as he kept his eyes on the road the ice-blue haired smiled "Aisling Boer, and you are?" the car came to a stop as she sensed the mans eyes on her**_

"_**Ludwig Beilschmidt."**_

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Note:**_** these one shots take place before the main story and acts as the starting point of how Monstar Eye members met and got their powers.**_

_**the melancholy of the Medusa part 2: Aisling**_

A blindfolded Aisling was walking through town surprisingly not bumping into anyone after gathering some books she had ordered when some men roughly walked into her knocking her to the ground and throwing all her books around she heard the men laugh as she felt around for the books suddenly an angry man's voice rang out.

"Hey! what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Aisling tensed at the man's heavy german accent that yelled at the men and heard someone walk up to her a pair strong hands grabbed her waist and lifted her to her feet before gathering and handing Aisling her books.

"that is no way to treat a mädchen!" the man yelled causing the other men to run away from them she heard he man growl before letting out a frustrated sight "are you alright?" Aisling jump slightly from him asking her about her wellbeing the only people who did that were her maids maid and her gardener's son.

"Y-yes I'm fine."

"that's good …looks like rain would you like me to take you home?"

"Ah, no that's ok I live very far from here I don't want to trouble you."

"I brought mien car with me, so no trouble at all."

Aisling seem to think it over before nodding she felt the man gently take her hand lead her to his car they were just opening the doors when the soft patter of rain started Aisling explained where her home which surprised the man that she lived so far from the town,

"Why so far away it's dangerous to be walking by yourself on this deserted road."

"it's ok no one really bothers me…"

"what is your name mädchen?" the man asked as he kept his eyes on the road the ice-blue haired smiled "Aisling Boer, and you are?" she felt the car turn into the dirt path of her property then the car come to a stop as she sensed the mans eyes on her

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." she could hear the smile in his voice as he helped her out of the car and two walk her up to her front gate "hmm…very impressive home Aizling…your husbands?" Aisling felt her face heat up and started to sputter "wh-What?! No! no! it's just me who lives here, beside who'd want a freak like me?" Aisling jumped when a hand gently patted her head "Don't say that kind about yourself, you're very beautiful." Aisling's brows shot up in surprise as she heard the german sputter.

"uh I… um I m-mean that friend- friendly way not a- not a romantic way I, you're…"

Aisling listened to Ludwig let out a whistle and fumble with his words causing her to giggle she could almost see him blushing "it's okay Ludwig you don't have to explain anything I think you're a beautiful person too." she heard him stutter a few moments before collecting himself it seemed like he was going to say something else but a new voice interrupted them.

"miss Aisling thank goodness you- Oh? Now whose this?" A middle age woman wearing a maid outfit stood at the bottom of the front steps holding an umbrella "Oh, hello Helen" Aisling greeted the maid "this is Ludwig he help earlier and brought home." Helen let out a huff before flicking Aisling on the forehead "really now, I said me or Fluke would go and get you books!" she scolded Aisling before turning to Ludwig.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble this child has caused."

"it was no trouble at all…she just seemed like she needed help, So I helped."

"…Oh well thank you, come along miss Aisling."

Aisling smiled sadly before bowing her head slightly at Ludwig then went to follow Helen when the german man caught her wrist and handed her something "Hey if you ever want to go back to town sometime or want to talk again you call me, alright?" Aisling felt her cheeks warm before shyly nodding she heard Ludwig chuckle softly before hearing his retreating footsteps she then went into her home.

Aisling removed her blindfold and blinked a few times as her crimson eyes adjusted to the light she hung up she shawl then turned towards Helen and her younger mute maid Abby both wore sly grins on their faces "sooo, this Ludwig seems like a nice man even gave you his number." Helen stated Aisling felt like her face was on fire as she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"it's not like that! He was just being friendly! …wasn't he?"

"friendly is Fluke's son when he tries get with you this man was redder then a strawberry when he was talking to you."

"W-well what should I do? I can't be in love with Ludwig already I just met him?!"

Helen gave Aisling a gentle smile as she took the ice blue haired girls hands "what I did when I met my husband dear let him in to your life." Aisling and Abbey smiled lovingly at Helen who suddenly enveloped Aisling in a hug grinning like a lunatic "And before you know it I'll have a bunch of grandchildren running around!" the older woman exclaimed casing Aisling to turn bright red before fainting causing Abby to glare at the older with a face that screamed 'you're an idiot.'

A few months passed after Aisling and Ludwig met and before they knew it they started hanging out together she learned a lot about him about his two friends Feli and Kiku, his older brother Gilbert who she met a few times the first time they met Gilbert kept asking if she was Prussian because of her hair which led her to explain that her father had dark blue hair and her mother had white at one point Ludwig asked about Aisling's eyes her excuse was she was born with an rare eye disease that blinded her he didn't push matter and left it alone,

A year later Aisling felt ill and noticed something else she was late she asked Abbey to take her into town to see the doctor who confirmed she was pregnant Aisling not knowing how to handle the situation started to avoid Ludwig fearing that he would reject her one day Fluke son Jerrod had finally had enough and dragged her out to the garden to talk unaware of the third person observing them from afar.

"alright missy start talking, why are you avoiding that lover boy of yours?" he crossed his arms as she sat down on a bench and looked up at him "And take that damn blindfold off !" Aisling hesitantly complied revealing her crimson eyes to the boy who just continued to glare at the girl waiting for her to talk.

"I'm pregnant."

"that's the stupidest reason toooo….what? What! Come again?!"

Ludwig watched from a distance as his girlfriend and that annoying boy talked he felt jealousy, anger and betrayal at the both of them when he saw them both blush he was shocked that Aisling would willingly show her eye at this boy but not him the final straw that broke him was watching her hug and kiss the boy on the cheek he growled and walked back to his car and drove home.

"thank you so much for helping me on how to tell Ludwig about the baby Jerrod you're a good friend." Aisling pulled away from the boy who was blushing like mad smiling coy at the girl as she walked into the house to call Ludwig.

At first when Aisling tried to call Ludwig just kept ringing she thought at first that he wasn't home she tried Gilbert, Feli and Kiku but the same thing happened she tried again the next day but the phone said the numbers were no longer available Aisling eventually came to the conclusion that in her avoiding Ludwig she pushed him away causing him to think she wasn't in love with him anymore and in turn he doesn't want anything to do with her.

A tear fell down Aisling's cheek as she gently rubbed her belly "it be okay mommy will protect you…:

_**~end~**_

**Preview **

**Lydia smiled shyly at the other children who stared curiously back at her, she felt a jolt of excitement go thought causing her twin tails to wiggle causing the other children to scream and run away "stay away from us you freak!". **

_**To be in the melancholy of the Medusa part 3: Lydia.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and the song imagination forest belongs to Jin.**_

_**please support the official release.**_

_**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Note: these one shots take place before the main story and acts as the starting point of how Monstar Eye members met and got their powers.**_

_**the melancholy of the Medusa: Lydia **_

Seven year old Lydia hummed as she read through her storybook with a curious glee as her imagination played out the adventures of the main character when the sudden whistling of a bird broke the calm silence she got up from her chair and walked to the window and opened it letting a cool summer breeze into her library.

"must be nice being a bird" she said as she carefully leaned on the windowsill enjoying the breeze "free to fly where ever you want and be able to see the world without a blindfold" Lydia frowned as remembered the first time her mother brought her out to meet other children.

(2 years ago)

**(Lydia smiled shyly at the other children who stared curiously back at her, she felt a jolt of excitement go through her causing her twin tails to wiggle causing the other children to scream and run away. "stay away from us you freak!" one boy yelled causing Lydia to stare in shock at the retreating children she felt a gentle hand pat her head and looked up at her mother Aisling with sad confusion "let's go home Lydia…" Aisling frowned sadly as she led her daughter from the park back to their lonely home.)  
**

**(present)**

Lydia looked around her empty yard and wandered her silent house to her kitchen and winced as she caught her reflection in a window her crimson blue slitted pupil eyes stared back at her a constant reminder of why she was alone in the world.

She made some tea and walked back to her library humming a little tune as she happily thought about her new books and what kinds of thing they'll show and teach her but for a brief moment she felt a pang of sadness knowing she'll never see the world for herself.

Lydia sat back at her table with her stack of books and calmly read and but she thought about who and what she was as she calmly drank her tea she jump in surprise as a large gust of wind blew through her window blowing leaves and flowers into the library she picked a daisy out of her blond hair and smiled before looking longingly at the patio door across the room wondering if anyone will find her today?

The next morning while looking through her collection while gazing out towards the woods beyond the garden she sighed wondering what it would be like to run around and explore without fear when suddenly…

"I don't like this! I wanna go home!~"

A girl's voice exclaimed causing Lydia to let out a startled squeak and drop her book in shock as she whirled around to face the patio door in awe.  
Lydia felt sick as her shock soon turned horror "what should I do? what should I do?…mommy!"she whimpered as she continued to stare at the door.

**(2years ago)**

**("Lydia it is very important that you listen to what mommy has to tell you…" Lydia looked a her mommy then to her uncle Jerrod warily had she done something wrong? she wondered as her mother Aisling bent down to her level and put her hands on Lydia's shoulders with a sad but serious look on her face.**

**"Lydia do you know why we keep our eyes hidden from the world?**

**[nods no]**

**"it's because we're not human dear… Agatha my mother, your grandmother was creature of myth a Medusa, and she had very special and scary eyes."**

**"what's does that mean?"**

**"it means that grandma had the ability to turn people to stone by looking them in the eyes and because of that my eyes and yours will do the same."**

**Lydia felt numb as she processed what her mother had just told her she felt anger and self-hatred flow through her as she finally understood why no one wanted to play with her, though Lydia never met her father she couldn't help but think "_was this why vati abandoned mama?" _the sudden surge of emotion caused her twin tails to wiggle angrily as Lydia slammed her hands down on them to stop the movement)**

**(present)**

A sudden knock snapped Lydia from her memories causing her panicked mind to race she took a deep breath and tried to pretend to the knock never happened as she frantically tried to clean up her mess.

(knock, knock, knock.)

"Salve! (hello!) Is anyone home?" the girl called out.

The sudden voice sent another wave of panic through Lydia causing her to trip over the step ladder she used to reach the shelves causing her and it to crash to the floor making a large smash as the ladder hit the ground beside scared little girl.

"Che cosa è stato?!" (what was that?!) the girl outside frantically called before the sound of the unlocked door clicked opened as Lydia stared on helplessly horrified.._._

**(2 years ago)**

**(Lydia was sitting in the garden as her mother was in the house organizing some things Lydia giggled to herself as she drew a picture of the butterfly she saw earlier oblivious the tragic events that was about to unfold as two men crept into the yard,**

**It all happened in an instant Aisling was carrying a laundry basket the next thing she hears Lydia let out a blood curdling scream she goes to her aid instantly she got outside seeing her daughter being attack by two men without thinking twice Aisling grabbed a flower pot and smashed over the head of the man in the red shirt both injuring and stunning him and his friend briefly,**

**she quickly grabbed Lydia and the two ran for the house only to have red shirt grab her ankle tripping the mother and daughter Aisling looked up as the red shirt's friend came rushing at them carrying a wooden plank raising it above his high head as he approached.**

**Aisling felt tears fill her eyes as she clutched Lydia to her chest as she felt scales appear on her cheeks Aisling's pupils of her red eye silted and turned blue as she stared the wood man in the eyes and within moments he and red shirt were nothing but angry stone statues.**

**Lydia suddenly felt her mothers hold loosen she looked up a gasped at the now stone men but then she noticed something else why couldn't she hear her mommy's heart? She looked up at her mother's now lifeless eyes "M-mommy?" Lydia shook her mother a little and gasped when Aisling fell to the ground Lydia started crying realizing her mother was gone as Abbey and Jerrod came running into the yard…)**

**(present)**

Lydia curled into a ball as she heard the girl step inside and stand by the door watching the hysterical seven year old cry and cover her eyes.

"are you okay?" she asked the blond girl who just whimpered "I can't look or I'll turn you to stone!" Lydia cried  
The girl from outside tilted her head in confusion before smiling at Lydia and calmly approached her.

"It's okay I've afraid too, afraid that I'd fade into the shadows…but isn't it better to scared with friends then to be scared by yourself?"

The girl reached out and hugged Lydia who immediately hugged her back as she cried after a few minutes Lydia felt her hair being pushed behind her ear as the other girl pulled out a weird silver colored device with screen and a long wire that split into plastic buds which she stuck into Lydia's ears.

Lydia eyes widen as she heard music fill her ears calming her down, she jumped in surprise as a black hoodie was suddenly draped over her , Lydia slowly looked up at the mystery girl she was older then herself 13 -14 maybe?  
The girl had a friendly smile and a pair of dark purple almost black eyes with an orange ring circling the pupil she examined the girl's strait light brown hair and stared at the odd little curl that stuck out the top of her head.

"I'm Cara Alduino what's your name, biondo? (Blondie)" the girl introduced herself as she helped Lydia adjust the hoodie "Lydia Boer." Lydia squeaked causing her twin tails to wiggle causing both girls to gasp Lydia flinched thinking Cara was gonna run but yelped when she was suddenly glomped "SOOO CUTE!~" Cara exclaimed and immediately begged Lydia to wiggle her hair again.

Cara giggled at her new friends cute snake hair as they slowly got up from the floor that's when Cara noticed how large the house actually was "wow this is the biggest house I've ever seen~" she turned to Lydia excitably "who do you really live here Lydia?" the blonde nodded shyly then noticed Cara's troubled expression "but…where is everyone?" Lydia explained that how she lives in the manor all by herself she has an adoptive uncle and aunt but they don't visit much since they had their baby, Lydia finished her explanation and grunted as a tearful Cara swept her into a bear hug.

"waah! You poor little bambina don't worry Cara will visit every day!"

**4 years later…**

Eleven year old Lydia let out a relaxed sigh as she sat on the bench in the garden she was dozing off when Cara's voice called out.

"Lydia! Are you home? I have someone I want you to meet!"

Lydia smiled and jumped up excited to meet another friend.

~End~ _**the melancholy of the Medusa: completed.**_

**Note! Cara _is not _ Italy's daughter she's an oc i'm gonna pair him with.  
now Lydia on the other hand is Germany's daughter and the personification of Berlin. **


End file.
